1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cast compressor housings for centrifugal compressors. More particularly, the invention provides a die casting and method for providing a housing having a true volute shape for the compressor outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings for radial compressors are typically cast aluminum parts which are manufactured using a sand cast or p-mold technique due to the volute shape required in the compressor outlet duct for aerodynamic performance. Previously, the use of die casting was not employed because a true volute shape for the outlet duct could not be achieved, which penalized aerodynamic performance.
Die casting is a very desirable process for volume production due to the inherent dimensional stability and reproducibility for cast parts as well as the material properties achieved by die cast aluminum. Finer tolerances and net shape requirements are more easily obtained with die casting as opposed to alternate techniques. Die casting additionally provides much higher production volume capability compared to the other casting processes. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a die cast compressor housing having a true volute shape in the outlet duct